Lift the Shaft
by D. Kenedy
Summary: Sirius can't help but laugh at the worst time. SiriusRemus


**Author:** Danielle Kenedy AKA Candy-Daze  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Remus/Sirius  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the charaters; all belong to J.K Rowling.  
**Warning:** This story contains **slash**, meaing two males being paired romantically. If you are not comfortable or do not like this idea, then please do not read. Please review  
**A/N:** This is my first fic. I think its pretty good for my first fic. Pleave review.

* * *

**Lift the shaft**

"Remus?" A dark shaggy haired man rolled over to see the face of the weary werewolf.

"What is it Sirius?" Remus replied with a frustrated tone.

"You awake?"

"I am now. Why must you insist on waking me at four in the morning, every night, after a long day of work?" Remus asked grumpily.

"Because my sweet, grumpy man, you owe me my satisfaction!" He said with a smirk as he sat up at the foot of the bed. "And I can't get no, satisfaction."

He let a sly smile creep across his lips, "Sirius, it is going to take a lot more than that to wake me up. I'll need some seducing." though he was trying to keep a straight face.

"Seducing, eh? How about this?" Sirius lifted his shirt to reveal his left nipple. He licked his finger and rubbed it in circles for a second, then quickly hid his stiff nipple. He crawled close to Remus; their lips were only a hair away.

"Come get me, werewolf boy." He whispered and pulled back to where he was before at the foot of the bed.

Remus immediately pulled Sirius back on top of him by his tattered t-shirt; their lips were so close once more.

"I think I liked it better when you were right here."

"I thought you might." Their lips met finally; shivers shot through both of their bodies. Remus let out a small moan as Sirius's tongue entered his mouth. Sirius then started running his hands down Remus's back; then up his inner thigh.

Sirius moved from his lips to his neck; kissing, sucking and nibbling making Remus moan softly. He then bit powerfully, causing him to bleed slightly. Remus then let out a painful yet pleasured whimper. Sirius ran his tongue up and down the length of his neck; licking up all the trickling blood as if it was precious. He started kissing his way back up to his lips, and once more his tongue entered his mouth, exploring the familiar territory as he played with the drawstring of his sweat pants and untied him. His hand slid down and ran a finger down the length of his lover's throbbing hard. Remus let out another soft moan as their lips parted.

Sirius grasped his cock and slowly moved his hand up and down, and watched as the ecstasy flow up to his face. Remus's eyes were closed tightly, and he bit his lip for the pleasure he was receiving was like heaven. Sirius stopped rubbing and licked the length of Remus's hard before taking it in the mouth. Remus was so close to his peek; He could feel the eruption about to happen. Sirius started to slow, and then stopped completely.

"Sirius, please; I'm so close. Why must you taunt me?" Remus pleaded.

"I thought you owed me satisfaction?" Sirius got off, and laid down with his back turned to Remus.

"Sirius you are such a prat!" Remus shouted.

"Prat? I'm the prat? I give it to you all the time, and never get any in return. Fuck you Remus. I hate you!" Sirius said in retaliation.

"Sirius, you are such a child," Remus said. "James was never like this."

"James? I knew it, you have never gotten over him. I've always been second best to him. It's over Remus," Sirius said sobbing. "Are you still fucking him? Fuck you, I know you are!" He added as an afterthought.

Remus stood there dumbfounded, smiled softly, and took Sirius's hand; though he was reluctant, Sirius let him. He put a finger on his lips, hushing his sobbing lover, and kissed his cheek.

"You silly, silly man, I love you, you know that?" He said in between chuckles.

"I love you too, I'm sorry I'm being such a git." Sirius said pulling Remus into a tight hug.

They kissed once more, but softly this time. Remus ran his finger through the wizard's long shaggy hair, and then down his back causing shivers to run up Sirius's spine. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus grabbing his arse, and pulling him on top of him.

"Don't…be…silly…" He said in between kisses and clothing removal. "I love…your…'git-ness'…"

Remus laid on top of him just watching his eyes dance; a knee on either side of his lover and his arms straight holding him over Sirius.

"What are you staring at?" Sirius asked.

"You. And I am thinking of what I am going to do to you." He smirked as he replied in a devilish tone.

Sirius smiled and then started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You gotta lift the shaft to get to the prize." He said in between the gasps for air.


End file.
